1. Field
This invention relates to the field of reputation services, and, more particularly to real-time, reputation-based Web services.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the World Wide Web grows, so do the dangers exposed to computer user's and computing devices. These dangers come in many forms from viruses and malware adapted to disable computers; to spyware, adware, and programs adapted to track and steal personal information; to spam, junk mail, and programs designed to invade the user experience for commercial purposes. There are several solutions provided to detect and remove such software from a computer device, and there are firewalls and browser settings meant to prevent certain interactions. However, there exists a need to provide enhanced security for users of computer devices.